SHI
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Um artefato roubado esconde uma estranha maldição


Título: SHI  
Autor(a): Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Arquivo X/MOTW  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e Walter Skinner pertencem a  
20th Century Fox, a 1013 Productions e a Chris Carter.  
Resumo: Um artefato roubado esconde uma estranha maldição.   
Nota: Essa história se passa em um período anterior ao final da 7a   
temporada.  
  
Agradecimentos: Mônica Almeida, que me ajudou a tirar esta fic da gaveta   
e me incentivou e me criticou sempre da forma mais construtiva possível.   
Valeu,   
Mon!   
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
  
ARREDORES DE WASHINGTON, DC  
4:48 a.m.  
  
'Concentre-se no ferimento', falou consigo mesma. Sabia o que isso   
significava. Não poderia ajudá-lo se caísse em desespero. Colocando a   
sua mão sobre a dele, ela tentava exercer alguma pressão, procurando   
estancar o sangramento.  
  
Também tinha sido ferida, mas com menos gravidade. Havia, entretanto,   
um outro problema. Eles não estavam sozinhos. Quem fez aquilo ainda   
estava por perto, e os espreitava de longe, esperando o momento   
oportuno para um novo ataque.   
  
Tudo acontecera rápido demais.   
  
Sabia que não teria chance alguma se ele voltasse. Mas o que a   
assustava mais era o que teria que fazer se isso acontecesse.   
  
"Mulder?", ela chamou pelo parceiro.  
  
Silêncio.   
  
"...S-Scully...?"  
  
Assustada, ela voltou seus olhos ao homem que estava segurando em seus   
braços. A voz era fraca, mas ela ficou aliviada em saber que ele ainda   
estava consciente.   
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Onde... onde está o agente Mulder?"  
  
"Eu... não sei."  
  
"Ele... tem que estar aqui", Skinner insistiu, mas a dor o fez parar   
de falar.   
  
"Fique deitado", ela ordenou. O som de passos fez com que voltasse sua   
atenção para a porta. O vulto de um homem envolto em sombras estava   
parado a alguns metros de distância. Arma em punho, ela respirou fundo   
quando ele deu um passo à frente e ela pôde ver o seu rosto.  
  
O seu olhar vazio a fez estremecer por dentro.   
  
Ele começou a andar em sua direção. Scully tentou não se deixar   
dominar pelo medo, mas sabia o que estava por vir.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Isso tem que acabar."  
  
Ele ergueu a lâmina para golpeá-la, um brilho insano em seus olhos.   
  
Numa fração de segundo, estava acabado.  
  
Com um baque surdo, o corpo sem vida atingiu o chão.   
  
Em estado de choque, Dana Scully olhou para o seu parceiro, o disparo   
de sua arma ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.  
  
  
  
  
S H I  
  
  
Baseado na série 'Arquivo X', de Chris Carter  
  
  
  
  
  
EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER, QUARTEL-GENERAL DO FBI  
WASHINGTON, CAPITAL  
48 horas antes  
  
"Harold Lucas, agente do FBI, foi encontrado morto ontem à noite na   
garagem de seu prédio. A causa da morte...", Mulder hesitou por um   
momento, seus olhos se voltaram para os de sua parceira, que ergueu   
uma sobrancelha como quem diz 'o quê?' "...a causa da morte", ele   
continuou, "...bem, ele foi decapitado."  
  
"Decapitado?", Scully cruzou os braços, apoiada na mesa.   
  
"Ainda não foi realizada nenhuma autópsia, então eu achei que você   
poderia me ajudar. O que me diz?"  
  
"Mulder, se ele foi mesmo decapitado, acho não há muito para   
descobrir, há?"  
  
"Bem, eu..."  
  
Ela logo reconheceu o olhar de seu parceiro. Isso era muito mais do   
que um simples caso de homicídio. "Mulder, você não está sugerindo..."  
  
"Eu só quero averiguar todas as possibilidades."  
  
"Não há muito o que se especular aqui, Mulder. Um agente do FBI foi   
morto e eles querem uma resposta. Uma resposta rápida. Provavelmente   
algum maníaco à solta, talvez vingança. Você não disse que o Agente   
Lucas trabalhava na Divisão de Crimes Violentos?"  
  
"Trabalhava. Mas ele não estava investigando nada parecido. Na   
verdade, ele estava procurando evidências ligadas ao roubo de um   
objeto de arte que chegou do Japão há mais ou menos uma semana."  
  
"Objeto de arte?"  
  
"Uma espada do período feudal, para ser mais exato. Ela pertenceu a um   
dos membros de um clã de guerreiros que caiu em desgraça. O samurai e   
os demais membros do clã foram banidos e os que não optaram pelo   
'sepukku', vulgo 'harakiri', o suicídio ritual, tornaram-se 'ronins',   
samurais sem mestre. Logo depois, líderes dos demais clãs começaram a   
morrer de forma misteriosa e acredita-se que tudo isso esteja ligado à   
posse deste objeto através de várias gerações."  
  
"E você descobriu tudo isso lendo o relatório?", ela rebateu.  
  
Mulder sorriu e foi até a estante, de onde retirou um livro com várias   
gravuras. "Confesso que fiz uma pequena pesquisa."  
  
Em uma das páginas, havia a foto de uma antiga espada em exposição no   
Museu do Louvre, em Paris.   
  
"Ah, e agora ela corre o mundo como atração? Isso não estaria mais   
para a maldição da múmia?"  
  
"Por acaso noto um certo tom de ceticismo?"  
  
"São histórias sem fundamento algum, Mulder. Você não acredita mesmo   
que..."  
  
"Por que você não vai lá conferir? O corpo já está no necrotério."  
  
"Que seja. Qualquer coisa para resolver logo este caso."  
  
"Não tenha pressa. Ele não vai a lugar algum."  
  
Scully lançou um olhar em sua direção. Balançando a cabeça, ela   
escondeu um sorriso enquanto ia para o elevador.  
  
  
5:21 p.m.  
  
A autópsia não revelou nada de incomum. Entretanto, algo deixou Scully   
intrigada. Havia indícios de que a cabeça fora decepada com um golpe   
certeiro na base do pescoço, por alguém que sabia o que estava   
fazendo. Scully também descobriu que o instrumento utilizado era de   
fato uma lâmina bem afiada, e que exigiria não só perícia, mas também   
uma considerável força física. Terminado o exame, ela saiu à procura   
do parceiro, levando as informações que conseguiu.  
  
Chegando ao porão, encontrou Mulder conversando com uma mulher,   
mostrando-lhe alguns slides com as fotografias tiradas na cena do   
crime. Eram os caracteres que os policiais diziam terem sido escritos   
com o sangue da vítima no chão da garagem.   
  
"Scully?", Mulder notou que a parceira os observava parada na porta da   
sala com um olhar de interrogação, "Esta é a agente Helen Matsumoto."  
  
"Agente Scully", Matsumoto estendeu a mão, cumprimentando a colega,   
"Seu parceiro requisitou a minha presença neste caso e estou à   
disposição no que eu puder ajudá-los."  
  
"E o que estes ideogramas querem dizer?", Scully voltou sua atenção para  
os slides.   
  
"Eles podem ter muitas leituras e, dependendo do contexto em que estão   
inseridos, podem variar de significado, o que dificulta uma tradução   
precisa."  
  
"Este não tem nada a ver com raposas, tem?", Mulder perguntou,   
atraindo o olhar de sua parceira.  
  
"Não. Mas pode ser interpretado de várias maneiras. Aqui está escrito   
'Shi'. Esta palavra tem pelo menos dois significados em japonês:   
representa uma das leituras do número 4, mas também significa   
'morte'."  
  
"Alguém que gosta de enigmas. O número 4 pode ter algum significado   
pra esta pessoa que procuramos?"  
  
"É provável. Mas isso pode estar de alguma forma relacionado com os   
demais ideogramas, que representam as 4 vidas de acordo com a doutrina   
budista: embrião, ovo, útero e reencarnação. Gostaria de poder ajudá-  
los, mas acho que isso é tudo que eu posso lhes dizer. Mas sei quem   
pode lhes dar maiores informações", ela rabiscou um número em um   
pedaço de papel, "Por que não conversam com ela? Acredito que possam   
conseguir alguma coisa."  
  
"Obrigado, de qualquer maneira. Isso já nos dá algo em que trabalhar."  
  
Depois que a agente deixou a sala, Mulder passou a observar   
atentamente as fotos espalhadas sobre sua mesa. Scully se aproximou,   
tendo em mãos o relatório da autópsia.  
  
"E então?", ele perguntou, "A causa da morte foi mesmo o que parece   
ser?"  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça. "O que me deixou intrigada foi a forma como   
isso foi feito. Uma análise mais detalhada revelará que a cabeça foi   
separada do corpo com um simples golpe, dado por uma lâmina   
extremamente afiada. No entanto, não pude verificar os danos   
consistentes com a decapitação. Você tem idéia do quão afiada uma   
lâmina ou qualquer instrumento cortante teria que ser para conseguir   
tal feito? E a força necessária? Antes da guilhotina, eram necessários   
no mínimo dois golpes, considerando que a vítima se mantivesse   
imóvel."  
  
"Interessante", ele levou a mão ao pescoço, "Acredita que a arma usada   
tenha sido a espada que desapareceu?"  
  
"É possível. Mas se esta for a arma do crime, logo saberemos."  
  
Mulder voltou os olhos para a fotografia. "É uma bela arma."  
  
"Bela e mortal", Scully o encarou, "Não encontrei sinais de qualquer   
outro tipo de violência. Os exames toxicológicos irão revelar se ele   
estava sob efeito de alguma droga nos momentos que antecederam a   
morte, mas eu acho que não vão encontrar muita coisa."  
  
"Continuamos na estaca zero."  
  
"A agente Matsumoto disse alguma coisa sobre o número 4. Por que não   
tentamos nos concentrar nisso?"  
  
"Quatro", repetiu Mulder, com o olhar fixo nas fotografias.  
  
"Mulder, está me ouvindo?"  
  
"Estou. O Agente Lucas tinha um parceiro, não tinha?"  
  
"Sim", ela consultou uma pasta, aberta sobre a mesa, "Daniel Whitman,   
mas ele não estava trabalhando neste caso."  
  
"Ele não apareceu para trabalhar hoje e o FBI não consegue localizá-  
lo."  
  
"O parceiro dele está morto. É provável que ele tenha tirado uma   
licença."  
  
"Sem avisar ninguém? É estranho."  
  
"Acha que Whitman é um suspeito?"  
  
"Não, mas acho que ele poderia nos dar informações sobre Lucas."  
  
"O que tem o Agente Lucas?"  
  
"Nós sabemos como ele morreu, Scully. Eu gostaria de saber como ele   
viveu para obter alguma informação que nos ajude a descobrir quem o   
matou e por quê."  
  
"Se está procurando por algo de anormal, vai se decepcionar. A ficha   
de Harold Lucas é impecável. Tinha 20 anos de serviço. Trabalhou na   
Divisão de Ciência Comportamental e depois passou para a Divisão Anti-  
terrorismo, fazendo parte da equipe que investigou os atentados à   
bomba no World Trade Center e no prédio federal, em Oklahoma. Nos   
últimos dois anos, comandava uma equipe de agentes na Divisão de   
Crimes Violentos."   
  
"E Whitman?"  
  
Ela checou suas anotações enquanto Mulder olhava para a pasta com os   
arquivos pessoais de ambos. "Daniel Whitman, 39 anos, há 12 no FBI.   
Começou na Divisão de Drogas e Crime Organizado e, como Lucas, foi   
recentemente transferido para a Crime Violentos. Não consta nada em   
sua ficha."  
  
"Algum histórico de problemas psicológicos?"  
  
"Não. Aonde quer chegar?"  
  
"Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas sei quem pode nos ajudar a desvendar   
este mistério..."  
  
Scully cruzou os braços, notando o tom jocoso em sua voz. "Mulder,   
estou enganada ou isso nos coloca diante de mais um Arquivo X?"  
  
"Astuta como sempre, minha cara Scully."  
  
"O que tem em mente, Sherlock?"  
  
"Siga-me e ficará sabendo", ele pegou o seu paletó e a acompanhou até   
a porta.  
  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA DA ARTE  
WASHINGTON, DC  
7:15 p.m.  
  
  
Uma mulher oriental, de aproximadamente 30 anos e impecavelmente   
vestida, dava instruções para dois homens que carregavam uma pesada   
caixa de madeira. Sua expressão nada revelava, mas em sua voz   
transparecia uma certa irritação. "Quero que coloquem a estátua   
próxima ao hall de entrada. E cuidado com isso. Não quero perder outra   
peça, entendido?"  
  
Os dois funcionários apenas acenaram com a cabeça.  
  
"Srta. Ogami?", Mulder se aproximou.  
  
Lucy Ogami mal tirou os olhos de suas anotações. "Agentes Mulder e   
Scully, eu imagino."  
  
"Acredito que a Agente Matsumoto a tenha colocado a par do caso."  
  
Ela finalmente se voltou para os visitantes, mas não parecia nada   
satisfeita em vê-los. "Helen me ligou há alguns minutos. O que   
querem?"  
  
Mulder estendeu-lhe uma fotografia. "Saberia nos dizer o que isso   
significa?"  
  
A historiadora não pareceu abalar-se com a visão do cadáver do Agente   
Lucas envolto em uma poça de sangue, sua atenção concentrada nos   
ideogramas que decoravam as paredes e o chão.   
  
"Aqui diz... Morte... as 4 vidas. Meifu-mado, a estrada para o   
inferno. Acho que isso Helen saberia lhes dizer."  
  
"Isso tem alguma ligação com o desaparecimento da espada?"  
  
"E qual seria o interesse do FBI no roubo de objetos de arte?"  
  
"Um agente federal está morto. Isso nos diz respeito."  
  
"Que seja. Acho melhor conversarmos no meu escritório", ela lhe   
devolveu a foto e se dirigiu à porta.  
  
"Me diga se estou errado, Scully, ou acabamos de ter um encontro com a   
Lady Dragão em pessoa?", disse Mulder em voz baixa.  
  
Scully só trocou olhares com o parceiro e eles seguiram a mulher pelos   
corredores.  
  
  
  
A sala estava decorada com diversos objetos alusivos à cultura   
japonesa, cada um deles trazendo consigo uma história, retratando um   
dado momento perdido no tempo. A parede estava coberta por gravuras   
pintadas à mão, e poemas 'haiku', além de fotografias dos templos   
sagrados de Kyoto e das montanhas geladas de Hokkaido. Um quadro   
retratava o famoso Monte Fuji, um dos símbolos da nação. Scully logo   
notou um pequeno Buda que parecia observá-los do topo da escrivaninha.   
  
Mulder voltou sua atenção para uma armadura do século XVIII no canto   
oposto. "O que pode nos dizer sobre esta espada, Srta. Ogami? Tudo o   
que consegui levantar sobre ela foram dados um tanto imprecisos,   
frutos de lendas e histórias populares."  
  
Ogami tirou os óculos e desfez o coque que prendia seus longos cabelos   
negros ao sentar-se. Com um aceno de cabeça, convidou os agentes a   
fazer o mesmo.   
  
"Antes da reunificação, vários clãs guerreavam pelo poder, matando uns   
aos outros, até a ascensão de Tokugawa, que conseguiu unir os 'hans',   
as atuais províncias, que eram controlados pelos senhores feudais, os   
'damiyos'. O shogunato de Tokugawa foi o período mais sangrento da   
história do Japão, marcado por várias disputas internas de poder,   
intrigas e traições. Foi também a época em que proliferaram os   
'ronins' e os assassinos de aluguel, os 'watarikachi', que vagavam de   
província em província espalhando terror entre aqueles que se opunham  
ao regime. Não se sabe ao certo a origem desta espada, exceto o fato   
de que ela teria sido forjada entre os anos de 1650 e 1700. É claro que  
muito do que foi dito sobre ela é pura lenda, mas muitas pessoas   
acreditam que existe de fato uma maldição."  
  
"Eu li sobre o assunto. Parece que quem detém a posse da mesma acaba   
encontrando uma morte trágica, assim como as pessoas que lhes são   
próximas."  
  
"Reza uma antiga lenda que o sangue de um inocente maculou a essência   
da espada, daí a maldição. O bushido, o código de honra dos samurais,   
proíbe que a espada seja usada para outro propósito senão o combate ou   
para consumar o 'seppuku'. Em razão disso, os demônios teriam se   
apoderado da alma do homem que a empunhava, fazendo com que ele se   
voltasse para a estrada do inferno. Acredita-se que, geração após   
geração, todos que a empunhassem seriam guiados por esta trilha de   
morte e destruição. Mas isto é só uma lenda, passada de pai para   
filho. Não existe nada que corrobore estes fatos. Pelo menos nada que   
tenha sido documentado."  
  
"E qual é a sua opinião?"  
  
"Creio que o passado é algo que deve ser respeitado, Agente Mulder.   
Existem crenças que perduram há várias gerações, atravessam os séculos   
e até mesmo os milênios sem serem questionadas quanto à sua   
veracidade. Somos apenas levados a acreditar", ela voltou o olhar para   
o crucifixo de Scully, "Da mesma forma que você acredita em seu Deus,   
em sua religião e no Messias, os japoneses acreditam em um poder   
superior, regido por forças além de nossa limitada compreensão. Não se   
pode mudar a ordem das coisas sem sofrer as conseqüências."  
  
"Então acredita que quem quer que tenha roubado esta espada tenha   
conhecimento da história?"  
  
"É difícil sabermos ao certo. Maldições à parte, esta espada tem um   
valor incalculável e muitos teriam o interesse em adquiri-la, a   
qualquer preço."  
  
"Até matar por ela?", perguntou Scully.  
  
"Conhecemos a natureza humana, agente Scully, e sabemos que somos   
capazes de produzir o que há de mais belo", ela segurava uma delicada   
escultura em suas mãos ao se dirigir aos dois agentes, "...com a mesma   
facilidade com que destruímos tudo ao nosso redor pelos motivos mais   
torpes. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que entrar em contato com o   
cônsul japonês e cuidar dos últimos preparativos para a exposição de   
amanhã."  
  
"A exposição não foi cancelada?", Mulder a encarou por um instante.  
  
"Agente Mulder, foram anos de negociações para trazer esta espada para   
Washington. O primeiro-ministro japonês já está em solo americano e   
nossas relações já estão abaladas o suficiente para que eu cancele   
tudo de última hora."  
  
"Entendo. O show deve continuar, não?", ele disse, ganhando um olhar   
de reprimenda de sua parceira.  
  
"Vamos, Mulder", Scully tocou o seu ombro, "Muito obrigada pela sua   
cooperação, Srta. Ogami. Se souber de mais alguma coisa..."  
  
"Manterei contato. Creio que sabem onde é a saída", ela respondeu ao   
sair da sala apressada, sem olhar para trás.  
  
"Adorável", Mulder murmurou enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos.   
  
  
  
De volta ao carro, Mulder tomou o caminho de volta ao edifício J.   
Edgar Hoover.  
  
"Mas onde é que a morte do Agente Lucas e o desaparecimento do Agente   
Whitman se encaixam nesta história, Mulder?"  
  
"E se esta maldição for muito mais que uma lenda?"  
  
"O que está querendo me dizer...?", ela balançou a cabeça, "Isso está   
totalmente fora de questão uma vez que muitas pessoas ligadas a museus   
manusearam esta espada nos vários lugares em que ela esteve em   
exposição e não há registros de nenhum fato incomum que possa ser   
associado a isso."  
  
"O Agente Lucas foi morto e seu parceiro some do mapa sem deixar   
vestígios no meio de uma investigação. Não acha isso estranho? Lucas   
parece ter sido morto pelo produto do roubo, e quem quer que o tenha   
feito não estava muito preocupado em esconder o fato."  
  
"E quanto a Whitman? Acha que ele pode estar de certa forma   
envolvido?"  
  
"Só temos um jeito de saber e para isso teremos que achar o agente   
Whitman."  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA DA ARTE  
WASHINGTON, CAPITAL  
  
Já passava das nove da noite quando Lucy Ogami se preparava para   
deixar o museu. Passos no corredor fizeram com que voltasse sua   
atenção para a porta.  
  
"Baldwin?", ela chamou pelo vigia.  
  
"Baldwin foi dar uma volta."   
  
Ogami moveu a mão discretamente em direção da gaveta à sua direita.  
  
"Procurando por isto?", o estranho jogou a arma descarregada sobre a   
mesa.   
  
"O que quer de mim?", ela murmurou, tentando não deixar transparecer o   
medo em sua voz.   
  
"Sabe do que estou falando."  
  
"Ao contrário de você, quem quer que seja. Ao matar aquele homem,   
libertou forças que não pode controlar."  
  
"Para uma estudiosa, você parece acreditar demais em crendices, Ogami-  
san."  
  
A frase fora pronunciada em um japonês perfeito.  
  
"Não posso ajudá-lo e duvido que alguém mais possa fazer o mesmo", ela   
respondeu em seu idioma natal.  
  
As feições do homem à sua frente se alteraram. Parecia outra pessoa.  
  
"Está mentindo!"  
  
"Você abriu o círculo e é o único que pode fechá-lo."  
  
"E eu devo fazer isso com o meu sangue? Muito conveniente. Mas prefiro   
testar uma outra teoria, se não se importar", o homem se aproximou.  
  
Ogami o empurrou e correu em direção à porta. Mãos fortes a detiveram,   
atirando-a contra a parede oposta. Seus gritos foram abafados pelas   
grossas paredes do escritório.   
  
  
  
RESIDÊNCIA DE DANIEL WHITMAN  
ALEXANDRIA, VA  
9:14 p.m.  
  
A casa, localizada em um bairro de classe-média, não era muito   
diferente das demais. Tinha um gramado bem-cuidado na frente, uma   
ampla fachada e uma garagem lateral. O aparente clima de normalidade   
daquela vizinhança só era quebrado pela fita amarela colocada pela   
polícia, bloqueando a entrada. A casa fora invadida na noite anterior,   
segundo o relato das autoridades locais. Desde então, o agente Whitman   
não fora mais visto. Com a ajuda de um pequeno canivete, Mulder rompeu   
o lacre e abriu a tranca com facilidade.   
  
"Mulder...", Scully parou diante da porta, com a lanterna em punho,   
guiando o olhar de seu parceiro.  
  
Em vermelho-vivo, os mesmos caracteres encontrados na cena do primeiro   
crime, adornavam a parede oposta da sala de estar. Os móveis estavam   
todos revirados, e vários documentos e livros estavam espalhados pelo   
chão, como se ali houvesse acontecido uma luta. Mas, com exceção da   
parede, não havia sinais de sangue. Se Whitman estivesse morto, o seu   
corpo fora removido sem deixar rastros. Ou, talvez, era apenas o que   
queriam que a polícia acreditasse.   
  
Logo que saíram, o celular de Scully tocou. Mulder a encarou com um   
olhar de interrogação assim que ela desligou, entrando no carro.   
  
"Skinner quer nos ver", ela disse.  
  
  
EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER, SEDE DO FBI  
WASHINGTON, DC  
10:47 p.m.  
  
O Diretor-Assistente Walter Skinner aguardava os dois agentes em sua   
sala, a impaciência era facilmente notada em seu semblante quando   
ambos entraram.  
  
"Senhor?", Mulder se adiantou.  
  
"Há rumores de que está acusando um colega, agente Mulder. Gostaria de   
saber se existem provas concretas de que o que está dizendo é   
verdade."  
  
"São apenas suspeitas. Ainda estamos reunindo evidências para   
corroborar os fatos."  
  
"Não gostaria de vê-los novamente perante aquele comitê para se   
defender de acusações de má-conduta profissional."  
  
"Agradeço a sua preocupação, senhor. Era só isso que queria nos   
dizer?"  
  
"Não. Houve um novo ataque."  
  
"Onde?"  
  
"Nos arredores de Georgetown, há mais ou menos uma hora."  
  
"A polícia local obteve alguma informação?"  
  
"Nada. Sem testemunhas."  
  
"Já identificaram a vítima?"  
  
"Uma mulher. Funcionária do museu de onde levaram a espada."  
  
Scully e Mulder entreolharam-se.   
  
"Por que não fomos avisados?", questionou Mulder.  
  
"Acabei de receber o telefonema. Ela está no hospital, recebendo   
cuidados."  
  
"Está viva?"  
  
"Sim, mas o seu estado é grave. Só saberemos se ela vai conseguir se   
tudo correr bem dentro das próximas 48 horas."  
  
"Então ela pode identificar o agressor?", disse Scully.  
  
"Possivelmente. Eu já providenciei dois guardas para vigiarem o seu   
leito na UTI."  
  
"Scully, eu vou dar um pulo até o museu. Nos encontramos no   
hospital."  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Mulder saiu apressado pelos   
corredores.  
  
"Eu vou com você, agente Scully", disse-lhe Skinner, "Quero cuidar   
deste caso pessoalmente."  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA DA ARTE  
WASHINGTON, CAPITAL  
11:21 p.m.  
  
Mulder se dirigiu ao museu, em busca de alguma pista sobre o paradeiro   
do vigia desaparecido. Não encontrou nada no escritório, que já tinha   
sido totalmente vasculhado pela equipe da perícia. Tudo o que   
obtiveram foi uma impressão deixada por um sapato masculino,   
provavelmente pelo agressor. As manchas de sangue tomavam grande parte   
do assoalho de madeira. Ogami teve forças para se arrastar em direção   
ao telefone e pedir ajuda.   
  
Se não conseguisse descobrir nada, teria que contar apenas com o   
testumunho da mulher gravemente ferida.   
  
Outra coisa o incomodava. O vigia desaparecido. As câmeras do   
circuito-interno registraram a sua entrada, mas não a sua saída.   
Talvez porque ele conhecesse o sistema de segurança e fosse capaz de   
transitar livremente, sem ser visto. Mas por que atacar Ogami? Qual   
seria o seu envolvimento nisso tudo? Parecia óbvio demais.  
  
Algo chamou-lhe a atenção ao passar pela ala da cultura egípcia. Um   
rastro de poeira sob um dos sarcófagos dispostos em pé junto à parede   
o fez desconfiar de que o objeto teria sido movido.   
  
"A maldição da múmia, hein, Scully?", ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao   
pensar em voz alta.  
  
Lentamente, ele moveu a tampa, revelando o corpo de Frank Baldwin.  
  
A garganta fora cortada. Ao seu lado, a espada que tanto procuravam, o   
sangue ainda fresco em sua lâmina.  
  
Mulder sentiu o gélido toque do metal na ponta de seus dedos. Podia   
jurar que um estranho brilho emanava daquela peça.   
  
No mesmo instante, ele ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ao se virar, um   
forte golpe roubou-lhe a consciência.  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE GEORGETOWN  
UNIDADE DE TERAPIA INTENSIVA  
WASHINGTON, DC  
11:32 p.m.  
  
"Ela vai sobreviver?", perguntou Scully.  
  
"Estamos otimistas, apesar da gravidade do quadro", respondeu a médica   
que acabara de sair da sala de cirurgia.  
  
Mais tarde, enquanto Skinner conversava com os médicos, Scully se   
dirigiu até a porta do quarto, onde estavam dois guardas. Mostrando as   
suas credenciais, ela passou por eles e entrou. No pé da cama havia um   
prontuário com as anotações do médico, que ela pegou e começou a ler.   
Ao levantar a cabeça, mal pôde conter uma exclamação de susto ao vê-la   
olhando fixamente em sua direção.  
  
"Srta. Ogami?", ela balbuciou.  
  
"Ninguém está a salvo", ela lhe disse, com uma voz distante, "O   
círculo foi aberto com sangue e apenas com sangue se fechará. Afastem-  
se enquanto ainda podem."  
  
"O que quer dizer...", Scully se aproximou, mas assim como começara a   
falar, ela se calou. Por um momento, pensou se não teria imaginado   
tudo aquilo. Os instrumentos não registravam mudança alguma.  
  
A mão de Ogami se moveu, agarrando a sua com uma força descomunal,   
puxando-a para perto de si.   
  
"Não acredite em tudo o que vê", ela sussurrou.   
  
Sem nenhum aviso, um dos aparelhos começou a emitir um som   
intermitente. Olhando para a tela, ela viu a linha que registrava os   
batimentos cardíacos se tornar uma longa reta.  
  
Scully saiu do quarto e chamou pela enfermeira. Logo em seguida, a   
sala foi invadida por médicos, que começaram os procedimentos para   
reanimá-la, assistidos pela agente do FBI. Depois de várias tentativas   
fracassadas, ela foi pronunciada morta.   
  
"Sinto muito", disse-lhe um dos médicos ao sair, seguido pelos demais.   
As enfermeiras terminaram de desligar os aparelhos e cobriram o corpo   
com um lençol.  
  
Skinner notara a movimentação ao retornar da emergência. "Agente   
Scully? O que..."  
  
"Ela se foi", ela disse, saindo dali rapidamente.  
  
"Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ele lhe perguntou,   
preocupado.  
  
"Eu não sei como explicar o que eu acabei de ver e ouvir, mas Ogami   
quis me dizer alguma coisa, pouco antes de morrer."  
  
"Então ela chegou a recobrar a consciência."  
  
"Por alguns instantes. Mas o que ela disse não fez sentido algum."  
  
"Quais foram as palavras?"  
  
"Alguma coisa sobre um círculo que se fecha, o sangue de alguém... eu   
não tenho certeza."  
  
"Não há nada de sobrenatural aqui, agente Scully. Esta mulher pode ter   
sido atacada pela mesma pessoa que matou o agente Lucas."  
  
"De qualquer maneira, estamos de volta à estaca zero. E ainda temos   
mais uma morte para investigar."  
  
"E teremos mais duas se não conseguirmos prever qual será o seu   
próximo passo."  
  
"Whitman continua desaparecido."  
  
"Ainda é cedo para pensarmos no pior, mas teremos que considerar a   
possibilidade de ele ser a vítima número três."  
  
Quando ambos se preparavam para sair do hospital, o celular de Scully   
tocou novamente. Sua expressão deixou transparecer que as notícias não   
eram boas.  
  
"Encontraram o corpo do vigia. A polícia recebeu informações de que o   
carro de Mulder fora avistado nos arredores da cidade, próximo ao   
velho distrito industrial."  
  
"Conseguiu entrar em contato com Mulder?"  
  
"Não. Ele não retornou minha ligação e ninguém do museu sabe me dizer   
onde ele está."  
  
"Provavelmente deve ter ido checar o local. Vamos", Skinner se dirigiu   
à saída.  
  
  
  
LOCAL DESCONHECIDO  
4:41 a.m.  
  
Mulder abriu os olhos e viu-se preso em uma sala escura. Tinha um   
pequeno corte na testa, que parara de sangrar, mas ainda doía o   
bastante para mantê-lo acordado. Instintivamente, procurou pela arma   
sobressalente presa ao seu tornozelo. Ao ouvir os som de passos,   
ele se levantou, colocando-se junto à parede. A porta se abriu, e a   
luz invadiu o pequeno cômodo.   
  
Só perceberia o seu erro tarde demais.  
  
  
  
  
SUL DE WASHINGTON  
4:41 a.m.  
  
Os dois agentes saíram do veículo e se aproximaram do portão. O   
cadeado fora arrombado e o carro de Mulder estava estacionado logo na   
entrada. Com as armas em punho, a dupla se dirigiu à porta que dava   
acesso ao velho armazém. Skinner contatou a polícia local, pedindo   
reforços, mas resolveram não esperar pela sua chegada. Não queria   
correr o risco de perder mais um agente. E sabia que Scully   
concordaria com ele.  
  
O facho das lanternas proporcionava-lhes uma visão bastante restrita.   
O corredor estreito dava acesso a um amplo galpão, tomado por caixotes   
empilhados e entulho.  
  
O som abafado de um disparo fez com que ambos se escondessem atrás de   
um contâiner.  
  
Logo em seguida, um grito pôde ser ouvido.   
  
Scully fez a menção de correr em direção à porta, seguida por Skinner.  
  
"Scully!", ele gritou, alertando-a para o vulto que se movia à sua   
esquerda.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a empurrou para longe, sendo   
atingido em cheio. Gritando de dor, ele tombou contra a parede,   
escorregando até o chão.   
  
Scully engatilhou a arma e se preparou para atirar quando finalmente   
se viu cara a cara com o agressor.  
  
'Não', foi o único pensamento que passou pela sua mente.  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram por um instante e ela hesitou.  
  
Mas ele, não.  
  
Ela só teve tempo de se desviar e evitar o golpe fatal.  
  
O sangue tingiu a manga de seu casaco e ela perdeu o equilíbrio.  
  
Ignorando a dor, ela apontou a arma.  
  
Ele se fora.  
  
Ainda se recuperando do que acabara de presenciar, ela se aproximou de   
Skinner, procurando por seu pulso. O sangue fluía livremente pelo   
corte em seu abdômen. Ela constatou com alívio que não tinha sido tão   
profundo. Por pouco ele não fora eviscerado. Mas ele perdia muito   
sangue e poderia entrar em choque se não agisse depressa.  
  
Olhando à sua volta, ela só pôde ver um monte de caixotes de madeira   
empilhados. Estavam bem no centro do galpão. A parca luminosidade não   
era o suficiente para que ela enxergasse a parede oposta. Não queria   
se arriscar e por isso apagou a lanterna. Tinham que sair dali, mas   
não sabia como. Mover Skinner poderia ser fatal. Ficar ali os deixaria   
vulneráveis a um novo ataque. Não sabia o que fazer.  
  
"Mulder?", ela chamou pelo parceiro.  
  
Silêncio.   
  
"...S-Scully...?"  
  
Assustada, ela voltou seus olhos ao homem que estava segurando em seus   
braços. A voz era fraca, mas ela ficou aliviada em saber que ele ainda   
estava consciente.   
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Onde... onde está o agente Mulder?"  
  
"Eu... não sei."  
  
"Ele... tem que estar aqui", Skinner insistiu, mas a dor o fez parar   
de falar.   
  
"Fique deitado", ela ordenou. Um estranho barulho a fez voltar a sua   
atenção para a porta. O vulto de um homem envolto em sombras estava   
parado a alguns metros de distância. Arma em punho, ela respirou fundo   
quando ele deu um passo a frente e ela pôde ver o seu rosto.  
  
O seu olhar vazio a fez estremecer por dentro.   
  
Ele começou a andar em sua direção. Scully tentou não se deixar   
dominar pelo medo, mas sabia o que estava por vir.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Isso tem que acabar."  
  
Ele ergueu a lâmina para golpeá-la, um brilho insano em seus olhos.   
  
Numa fração de segundo, estava acabado.  
  
Com um baque surdo, o corpo sem vida atingiu o chão.   
  
Em estado de choque, Dana Scully olhou para o seu parceiro, o disparo   
de sua arma ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.  
  
  
  
Em um outro cômodo, Mulder estava encolhido na posição fetal, seu   
corpo todo tremia. Não se atrevia a se mover. A poucos metros dali, a   
forma inerte de Dana Scully jazia sobre uma poça de sangue.   
  
Momentos antes, tudo de que se lembrava era estar no museu. E, sem que   
pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, se viu preso naquela sala   
para logo em seguida testemunhar a morte de sua parceira.  
  
Pelas suas mãos.  
  
Lembrou-se de um vulto que se movia em sua direção.  
  
Num segundo, o brilho do que parecia ser uma lâmina em posição de   
ataque.  
  
Por puro reflexo, ele pressionou o gatilho.  
  
Ao fazer isso, percebera o erro, mas nada podia fazer.  
  
O projétil penetrou a carne, rasgando tecidos e músculos. O sangue   
fluía livremente pelo ferimento, formando uma poça ao redor do corpo   
caído.   
  
Um som abafado escapou de seus lábios em um último suspiro.  
  
O nome de seu algoz.  
  
'Mulder...'  
  
E ele só pôde gritar.  
  
Mas não havia mais ninguém para ouvi-lo.  
  
  
  
Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, ele finalmente encontrou   
forças para se erguer. As vozes em sua cabeça tinham ido embora. Ao   
olhar para o outro canto do cômodo em que estava, não viu o corpo de   
sua parceira. Ela desaparecera, sem deixar vestígios. Confuso, ele   
olhou à sua volta.   
  
Estava desarmado, mas lembrava-se de ter disparado um tiro.  
  
No entanto, tudo que tinha em suas mãos era a espada. Não entendia o   
porquê, mas algo o compelia a mantê-la em seu poder. Como no museu,   
quando a tocou pela primeira vez.  
  
Ouvira vozes. Gritos. Era a voz dela, tinha quase certeza.  
  
Estaria sonhando?  
  
Mas tudo parecia tão real.  
  
Não.   
  
Scully estava morta.  
  
Cambaleando, ele saiu dali.  
  
  
  
Scully ainda estava em pé junto ao corpo. O tiro o atingira no peito,   
o sangue tingira sua camisa ao redor da marca da pólvora. Um disparo   
quase à queima-roupa.   
  
Ela fechou os olhos, se recusando a acreditar.   
  
Mulder estava morto.  
  
'Eu o matei.'  
  
"Scully?"  
  
A voz fez com que despertasse por um instante. "Senhor?", ela disse,   
com um fio de voz.  
  
"Ouvi um tiro... o que... o que aconteceu?"  
  
Ela não teve coragem de responder. Skinner se moveu lentamente e pôde   
ver o corpo de um homem.  
  
"W-Whitman?", ele balbuciou.   
  
Scully se voltou para o corpo e mal pôde acreditar no que viu. No   
lugar do rosto familiar de seu parceiro, as feições de Daniel Whitman,   
congeladas em uma expressão de surpresa no momento da morte. Na sua   
mão direita, uma pistola semi-automática. Seus olhos procuraram pela   
espada, mas não havia mais nada naquele chão coberto de tábuas velhas   
e pedaços de vidro. Por um momento, ela sentiu como se fosse perder a   
consciência.   
  
"E-Eu... não entendo", ela pensou em voz alta, tomada por uma sensação   
de alívio, mas, ao mesmo tempo, perplexa pelo que acabara de   
testemunhar.   
  
"Eu... podia jurar que ouvi a voz... do agente Mulder...", Skinner   
abriu os olhos, "Onde ele está?"   
  
"Eu não sei, senhor", ela respondeu, olhando para a arma em suas mãos   
e para o homem cuja vida acabara de tirar, "Sinceramente, não sei."  
  
Algo lhe ocorrera subitamente e ela olhou para o seu antebraço. O   
sangramento estancara. Ela correu em direção a Skinner, checando o seu   
ferimento.   
  
"Isso... não é um corte. O senhor foi baleado."  
  
"B-Baleado? Mas eu vi... eu vi quando a lâmina me atingiu."  
  
"Tudo o que eu sei é que não podemos confiar no que nosso olhos nos   
dizem, senhor", ela respondeu.  
  
"Então..."  
  
"Whitman nos atacou. Ele foi o responsável pelas mortes de Lucas, de   
Ogami e do vigia do museu."  
  
"Mas... e o agente Mulder...?"  
  
"Temo que ele esteja preso em algum lugar", ela respondeu, evitando   
pensar no pior.  
  
"Se Whitman está morto, não há com o que...", Skinner notou o seu   
olhar preocupado, "Scully?"   
  
"Ainda não acabou. É como se todos nós estivéssemos sob influência   
dessa... dessa coisa. De alguma forma, estamos ligados e isso nos   
torna vulneráveis, presos a esse pesadelo."   
  
"Sonhando acordados? Acredita mesmo nisso?"  
  
Scully tinha consciência do quão absurdas estas palavras soaram aos   
ouvidos de ambos. Mas já não sabia mais no que acreditar. "Não consigo   
encontrar outra explicação, senhor."  
  
"Então reze para que acordemos, ou estaremos encrencados", ele disse,   
seus olhos se voltando para a entrada, "Temos companhia."  
  
Scully seguiu o seu olhar e se levantou.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
A cena de momentos antes parecia se repetir.  
  
  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
  
  
  
Ele parecia ouvir a voz de sua parceira em sua cabeça.   
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Acabou, Mulder."  
  
As palavras soavam familiares, mas não faziam muito sentido para ele.   
  
"Ogami me disse que só o sangue daquele que desencadeou a maldição   
pode detê-la. Whitman foi o primeiro a empunhar a espada e usá-la para   
matar e agora ele está morto."  
  
Ele parecia alheio à sua presença.  
  
As vozes soavam distorcidas em sua mente. As palavras, desconexas.  
  
Mas ele reconheceu um nome.  
  
Whitman.  
  
Seu rosto se transformou, tomado pela raiva. "Desgraçado!"  
  
"Por favor, me escute..."  
  
"Depois de tudo pelo que passamos, depois de tudo que ela sofreu... Eu   
a matei, você não entende? Ela morreu, por minha causa. Por sua   
causa!"  
  
Sem pestanejar, ela baixou a sua arma.   
  
Skinner assistia à cena horrorizado, sem nada poder fazer. Mas o que   
ele via ali era uma batalha que estava sendo travada em um outro   
lugar, bem longe daquele velho galpão. "Scully, saia daí! Ele não pode   
ouvi-la!", ele gritou, ignorando a dor que percorria todo o seu corpo.   
Tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu.  
  
Mulder pareceu hesitar por um momento, como se a voz de Skinner   
tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos. Ela aproveitou esta brecha para   
tentar chamá-lo de volta.  
  
"Mulder, não precisa acabar assim."   
  
O rosto dele se contorceu em uma expressão de dor e ele desferiu o   
golpe. Seu grito ecoou por todo o galpão.  
  
  
  
O silêncio pareceu desabar sobre todos que estavam ali. Walter Skinner   
abriu os olhos e vislumbrou os dois vultos, banhados pela luz da manhã   
que estava começando a despontar.  
  
"Scully?", foi tudo o que Mulder conseguiu dizer em um murmúrio quase   
inaudível.  
  
A lâmina estava parada a poucos centímetros do pescoço de sua   
parceira. Seus joelhos ameaçavam sucumbir ao peso de seu corpo e suas   
mãos tremiam.  
  
"Acabou, Mulder", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido ao abraçá-lo.   
  
Skinner ainda conseguiu esboçar um sorriso de alívio antes de fechar   
os olhos novamente. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas o   
que quer que tenha sido aquilo, havia terminado.   
  
  
  
HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE GEORGETOWN  
WASHINGTON, CAPITAL  
Uma semana depois  
  
  
O Diretor-Assistente do FBI teve uma recuperação que surpreendeu os   
médicos, dada a gravidade de seu ferimento. As enfermeiras sorriram ao   
lhe contar histórias sobre uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e gênio   
forte que se recusou a receber o atendimento e ficou ao lado dos dois   
agentes, não saindo de lá até que tudo estivesse sob controle. O   
agente Mulder permanecera sob observação durante algumas horas. Os   
exames não detectaram nada de anormal, ou algo que pudesse explicar o   
seu comportamento, assim como o dele e o de Scully. O agente Daniel   
Whitman foi oficialmente responsabilizado pelas mortes, ainda que os   
detalhes e as circunstâncias das mesmas tenham sido omitidos para evitar  
um embaraço maior para o FBI. A espada foi mandada de volta ao seu lugar  
de direito, um templo nos arredores de Kyoto. Nenhum incidente havia sido  
registrado até então.   
  
"Senhor?", uma voz familiar o trouxe de volta ao quarto de hospital.  
  
"Estou acordado." Ele mexeu a cabeça, seus olhos se voltando para   
Scully, que acabara de entrar.  
  
"Como se sente?"  
  
"O que você me diz, doutora?", ele apontou para o seu prontuário ao pé   
da cama.  
  
"Opinião médica?", ela sorriu, um tanto surpresa, "Eu diria que o   
senhor estará de volta ao trabalho daqui a no máximo três semanas."  
  
"O Agente Mulder?"  
  
"Ele será submetido a uma avaliação psicológica para determinar se ele   
está apto a retornar ao trabalho dentro dos próximos cinco dias."  
  
"E quanto a você?"  
  
"Eu... eu estou bem, senhor."  
  
"Foi uma experiência traumática, para todos nós. Não cometa o erro de   
achar que pode lidar com isso sozinha."  
  
"Eu não..."  
  
Scully estava surpresa com o modo franco com o qual ele tinha se   
dirigido a ela. Sabia que Skinner, como seu superior imediato, se   
sentia responsável pelo bem-estar dos agentes sob sua supervisão, mas   
também sabia que ele realmente se preocupava com ela e com Mulder. Já   
tinha provado isso diversas vezes, e não tinha sido diferente naquele   
galpão. Se não fosse por ele, teria recebido aquela bala que o colocou   
naquela cama de hospital. Um ferimento que provavelmente teria sido   
fatal para ela.   
  
"Converse com alguém. Tire uns dias de folga. Isso também vale para o   
agente Mulder."  
  
"Farei isso, senhor", ela se virou para ir embora.  
  
"Agente Scully?"  
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Você correu um grande risco naquela noite. Como sabia que ele   
não...", ele não terminou a frase, mas ela entendeu o que ele quis   
dizer.  
  
"Acho que nunca saberemos", ela respondeu.  
  
Ele a encarou por um instante, um olhar de compreensão em seus olhos.   
Scully acenou com a cabeça e saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seus   
pensamentos.   
  
  
  
  
De pé, no final do corredor, ele a observava em silêncio enquanto ela   
se aproximava. Sem trocar uma única palavra, os dois se sentaram lado   
a lado no sofá da sala de espera.   
  
"Ele está se recuperando bem?", ele quebrou o silêncio.  
  
"Terá alta em breve."  
  
"É bom saber."  
  
Uma longa pausa se seguiu.  
  
"E você? Quando pensa em voltar?"  
  
"Não sei se posso. Nem sei se eu quero", ele respondeu, com um olhar   
distante.   
  
"Sabe que não foi culpa sua."  
  
"Desta vez não foi um sociopata manipulando nossas mentes. Fui eu,   
Scully. Eu quase matei você e Skinner."  
  
"Skinner não o culpa pelo que aconteceu. Não sei explicar o que houve   
naquela noite, e nem sei se poderei entender um dia, mas uma coisa é   
certa: nós todos estamos aqui. Vivos."  
  
"Você poderia ter morrido."  
  
"Não acho que isso vai tornar as coisas melhores. Olhe para mim."  
  
Ele se virou, procurando o seu olhar.  
  
"Confiança, Mulder. É o que tem nos guiado, todos estes anos. Por que   
seria diferente agora?"  
  
O comentário arrancou-lhe um leve sorriso, e ele a acompanhou até a   
saída do hospital.  
  
  
APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Scully voltou da cozinha trazendo duas xícaras de chá inglês. Poucas   
palavras foram ditas durante as longas horas que passaram juntos.   
Ambos pareciam apenas se contentar com a presença um do outro, como se   
apenas isso já os confortasse. Mulder acabou adormecendo ali mesmo,   
vencido pela exaustão. Scully voltou do quarto com uma manta e o   
cobriu. Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou ali, observando o seu rosto   
tranqüilo enquanto dormia, até ela mesma pegar no sono, encostada na   
poltrona.   
  
Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com a manta ao redor de seus ombros e   
viu que estava sozinha. O telefone tocou e ela atendeu a ligação por   
puro reflexo.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
"Dana?"  
  
Era uma voz feminina bem familiar aos seus ouvidos. Ela fechou os   
olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. "Oi, mãe."  
  
"Você está bem?"  
  
"Estou", ela respondeu, "Por que a pergunta?"  
  
"Só liguei para saber se precisava de alguma coisa."  
  
"Mãe, eu vou ficar bem", ela repetia aquilo mais para ela mesma.  
  
As duas mulheres conversaram rapidamente sobre assuntos diversos, sem   
se aprofundar muito em detalhes ou sobre o que aconteceu. Ao desligar,   
Scully se levantou e foi para a cozinha.  
  
Mal ligou a cafeteira, ela ouviu alguém bater à sua porta. Ao espiar   
pelo olho mágico, ela abriu um sorriso ao ver Mulder com as duas mãos   
ocupadas, tentando alcançar a maçaneta, sem muito sucesso.  
  
"Precisa de ajuda?", perguntou ao abrir a porta para ele.  
  
"Achei que você gostaria de comer alguma coisa", ele respondeu, meio   
sem jeito.  
  
"Por isso saiu logo cedo?"  
  
"Não quis acordá-la só para isso."  
  
Seu sorriso se desfez. "Por um momento eu achei..."  
  
"...que eu tinha ido embora?", ele completou a sua frase.   
  
Ela ficou com vergonha de admitir, mas estava evidente em seu rosto.  
  
"Cheguei a pensar nisso, mas não estaria sendo sincero comigo mesmo,   
nem com você."  
  
"Sobre?"  
  
"Sobre o que aconteceu há uma semana."  
  
"Mulder, quer parar com isso?", ela o interrompeu, irritada, "Pare de   
tentar racionalizar o que aconteceu. Somos humanos, reagimos como   
humanos, também temos sentimentos. Por que é tão difícil aceitar este   
fato?"  
  
Ele não pôde responder.  
  
"Eu lhe digo o porquê. Você está tão preso dentro de seu mundo, com   
medo de se expor e de demonstrar o que sente, que é preciso que algo   
terrível aconteça para que você decida finalmente se abrir!"  
  
"A recíproca não seria verdadeira?", ele rebateu, sério.  
  
"Em parte", ela reconheceu.  
  
"Sim, nós somos humanos, Scully. Mas às vezes o nosso trabalho nos   
coloca frente a situações nas quais temos que ser lembrados disso. É   
por esta razão que precisamos nos prender a alguma coisa... ou a   
alguém. Nesses anos todos, perdi quase tudo nesta minha busca. Meus   
pais, minha irmã, tudo em que eu acreditava... eu só tinha você. A   
única pessoa em quem confio, a única que me entende como ninguém, que   
me conhece... e que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Sei que não foi fácil   
para você, sei das perdas que sofreu a longo do caminho, e sei que   
jamais me perdoaria se a fizesse sofrer ainda mais do que já sofreu. E   
é por isso que eu tenho medo, mas não é só por causa dos meus   
sentimentos. Eu não quero perdê-la. Naquela noite, mais do que nunca,   
vi o quão facilmente isso poderia ter acontecido."  
  
"Mas fui eu quem apertou aquele gatilho", ela respondeu, desviando o   
olhar.  
  
"Bom, não seria a primeira vez."  
  
"Droga, Mulder, eu falo sério!"  
  
"E eu também. Se você não tivesse atirado, não estaríamos tendo essa   
conversa agora. Quando não tínhamos mais em quem e no que confiar, só   
nos restava confiar um no outro."  
  
Ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Ogami nos disse algo sobre   
forças além de nosso controle. E se os demônios dos quais a lenda fala   
fossem apenas os nossos próprios medos? Seria essa a maldição? Nós   
conseguimos lutar contra eles e vencê-los. Acho que foi isso que nos   
salvou."  
  
"Foi muito mais do que isso, Scully. Algo nos fez ver a verdade. E ela   
estava o tempo todo dentro de nós."  
  
Scully o encarou por um instante. "Nunca duvidei disso."  
  
Ele a tocou de leve no rosto e sorriu.   
  
"Nem eu. Mas só agora começo a entender."  
  
"Eu também, Mulder. Eu também."   
  
  
======  
F I M  
======  
  
  
  
'Shi' é uma das formas de se ler o ideograma ['kanji'] que representa   
o número 4. A forma mais usada é 'Yon', porque há uma superstição em   
torno deste número, já que 'Shi' também significa 'morte'. Por isso os   
japoneses evitam pronunciar o número 4 desta maneira, e até mesmo em   
hospitais não se vê um quarto que tenha este número, por acreditar que   
ele traga má sorte [ironicamente, este era o número do leito de   
Melissa Scully... :( ] 


End file.
